Of Crash Landings and Ninjas
by Warwulf
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. Summary: The Garuru Platoon has crash landed in the Hinatas' backyard. Until their ship is fixed, they're stuck on Pekopon with the Keroro's platoon. A certain lance corporal is feeling left out when a certain sniper notices him hiding. End of summary. I am bad at summaries, just read the story. Request from MicheleTheChaosCat. Contains GaruDoro.


**AN: I AM SO SORRY, MicheleTheChaosCat! By the way, MicheleTheChaosCat was the one who requested this particular fanfic, so let's give him/her/it/them a round of applause. Anyways, I apologize for the delay, but I had a lot of work to get done before I could start this. Anyways... well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog, nor will I earn money from this. Unfortulately...**

**Pairing: GaruDoro**

**Warning(s): yaoi, possible crack, bit-not-good writing (I'm getting back into this anime to write this after over a year...sorry...)**

**AN: Further warnings will be given if they arise. Carry on the the story then. I'll work out the bugs in this later, and please review. Comments and Constructive Criticism only. Sorry it's so short.**

**Rated T just to be safe.**

* * *

It was beautiful, lovely spring day when, suddenly, an oh-so-familiar spaceship blotted out the sun as it spiralled towards the Hinata household. The resulting CRASH shook the entire building, even the 'secret' underground lair of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon.

"You better not have blown anything up again, stupid frog!"

Keroro jumped to his feet. Not a moment later, Corporal Giroro burst through the doors, wielding his favourite gun. Tamama stumbled in right behind, covered in crumbs. Kururu… didn't show up. Oh well…

"Gero!" Keroro kneeled before the remains of his Gunpla, ruined by the tremors. "Alright, that's it! Whoever did is going to pay!"

The trio scrambled to the yard, where a disc-shaped spacecraft was half-embedded in the ground. Giroro was just about to open fire before he noticed the emblem on the side…er… top.

"Garuru?!"

As if on cue, an opening appeared at the top. Smoke billowed from the opening, and the members of the Garuru Platoon tumbled out, landing in the heap. Luckily, no one was seriously injured, but the ship was undoubtedly done for.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Giroro.

"We're fine," answered the purple frog. "But… We will need to stay here until the ship is fixed."

"What happened?" asked Tamama as he helped Taruru up.

"We were sent on a mission near Pekopon and it turned sour. We tried landing here for help, but we crashed."

From the rooftop, Dororo watched the two platoons. It was always odd how they regarded each other, with both rivalry and friendship. It was too bad that he didn't remember Zoruru; maybe if he did then he would have a friend/rival too. But it's not like he tried to forget! He knew how bad being forgotten was. His own platoon didn't even notice him there on the roof. Neither did the Garuru Platoon… Wait… Yes, he wasn't mistaken. Garuru had seen him. Dororo didn't know whether to be happy that someone noticed, or disappointed that he, the ninja, had been so easily spotted.

"Lance Corporal." Garuru greeted him with a nod of his head.

Dororo jumped down from his place on the roof. "Garuru-dono."

From the corner of his eye, Dororo caught Dasa-… Zoruru glaring at him. His trauma switch twitched as he remembered how badly he had treated him last time. And he still nearly forgot Zoruru's name… The blue Keronian suddenly felt like curling up into a ball on the ground right there.

"Lance Corporal? Dororo-heichou?"

"Eh?" Dororo looked up from the grass. To his non-surprise, the others had left without him.

"Hurry up," was all Garuru said before he disappeared into the house.

Not a second later…

"You stupid frog, clean this up right now! I can't believe you crashed a spaceship in the yard again!"

"GERO! It wasn't be I'm imoceeeent!"

* * *

**AN: Sooo... yeah. This is just the first chapter and... well... I hope it'll get better. I already have ideas. The next chapter should be up soon. And to those still waiting on my other story, "Rivalry," I'M SORRY! If, IF, you're still following it, I might, MIGHT, upload another chapter for it within the next week or two. Maybe. Again, my deepest apologies to MicheleTheChaosCat and my followers for the delay.**


End file.
